


Clingy

by cowboybelphie



Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, No Pronouns for MC, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, and needy, belphie is clingy, belphie is tired, belphie/mc - Freeform, clingy belphie, gender neutral pronouns for MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie
Summary: Belphie gets home from RAD and needs cuddles.-No pronouns for MC!-
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> I craved needy clingy Belphie!!  
> A short little fic where Belphie needs cuddles and gets all clingy and needy~  
> Like all my fics, the MC is written in first person because I like making it gender neutral!!

Belphie _hated_ going to RAD. Not because it’s education, but because he had to wake up early, he had to socialise, he had to be around _people._ He always woke up feeling a bit grumpy, and couple that with always being tired made it not easy to talk to him. 

Today he was feeling particularly grumpy and he _really_ needed some comfort, and that’s where you came in. As soon as he got home, he found you sat on the sofa in the front room, walked over, and draped himself across your lap with his pillow.

“Oh! Hey, Belphie.” You chuckled, resting your hand on his head and ruffling his hair. You could hear him purr softly at the touch like a sweet little kitten. 

“Mmh... Hey...” He mumbled into his pillow. His voice had it's signature sleepy sound to it, but he also sounded calm. As you run your fingers through his hair you could tell he was feeling at peace with you. He shifted slightly on your lap to face you, causing his hair to fall away from his face. He looked relaxed and his mouth was curled into a slight smile. 

“Long day?” You asked, and he nodded. You had various council meetings that day and you noticed he seemed extremely tired at all of them. “Mm, I thought so. You’re home now, though. You can sleep.”

Once he heard that, he immediately wrapped his arms around you, clinging to your waist like a koala. You cuddled often so it definitely wasn’t unusual, but seeing him so clingy was sweet in a way. You definitely didn’t mind the clinging. You rested your hand on his cheek, feeling that it was slightly warm. You couldn’t help but smile at how sweet he was when he was like this, so cuddly, just like a kitten. You leant down to kiss his forehead, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing. In response, he clung to you tighter and hid his face against your tummy. He felt warm, and the warmth was spreading to you. He was always a warm demon. 

You felt loved whenever he cuddled you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you all enjoyed the fluffy cuddles with Belphie~  
> I might draw something based on this so feel free to follow my twitter if you’re 18+ @squishybelphies, you can also find my tumblr linked there!!


End file.
